You should, like, totally call China!
by IAmTheBarricade24601
Summary: Latvia needs a way to deal- he's a wreck save for when he's with Sealand, his best friend. And Poland has a suggestion. This story has themes of abuse, and a lot of italicized memories of Soviet Russia. Triggers: Well, I mean, this story has Latvia in it... :/ Enjoy the angst. Enjoy Latvia's pain. :D Feel evil in enjoying it. J
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! So this is a sadder, Russia is a jerk, messed up little Latvia story. (Messed up Baltics) YAY!**

**And sorry to the reviewer from Dear Soviet Russia who was happy about the non-abusive Soviet story. I will continue there, I'm just trying to write multiple aspects of Russia. Fanfiction is my writing sharpening block, I try to write as many different characters as possible. :D Sorry and _tack _for the reviews.**

**xxx**

_All he could do was watch. He couldn't scream, he couldn't tell Latvia he was there. He could only watch Russia kick and hit the small nation, all over a word he had said "Solidarity". The pipe crashed down, a lit cigarette had been held against the boy's shoulder, and now Russia was just plain hitting him and Latvia was being an idiot._

_"We are- we are n-nations too!"_

_The much larger country grabbed Latvia by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall._

_"You are not! You are a part of the Soviet Union and that is final! You have no power over your people and you will not break away!" Latvia choked and gasped for breath, fought tooth and nail for Russia to let him go and Estonia watched. He could still do nothing and that was the hardest part. Every time, every time Latvia broke a cup or said something wrong, whistled the tune of his national anthem while he scraped ice off the front steps, Estonia would know, because Latvia would limp through the door or cry out when Russia held a cigarette to his back or chest or leg, wherever he thought would hurt Latvia the most. And then Lithuania or Estonia would try to comfort the boy and stop his tears, although usually to no avail. _

_That was life in Mr. Russia's house._

Estonia is watching soup cook in the kitchen, remembering, when Lithuania's voice drifts through the doorway, on the phone with Poland. He turns off the stove, because he's just heard his name.

"-Estonia and I do our best, Polska, but I don't see him getting any better."

Estonia strains to hear Poland's words.

"You should, like, have his in therapy or something..."

"I don't know. It's a delicate situation, and I can't ask him to hold something back from a therapist."

"I mean, like, with another country, you know?"

Estonia steps closer and sets a hand on Lithuania's shoulder. He jumps and all too late Estonia remembers that that was one of Russia's trademarks. "Sorry."

"Estonia's here."

Poland speaks louder for Estonia's sake. "I think you two should totally get Latvia into therapy, and you should probably see someone too. It might not have to be, like, another unfamiliar country, but you could talk with the Nordics or America or someone. But for Latvia, he, like, really needs to talk. Talk with someone new. I mean, this isn't a comment on your abilities, but you guys have been through it all too, and you, like, know a lot of this already. You know?"

Trademark Poland. Deep heavy things... You know?

"Yes, what you say makes perfect sense." Estonia pushes his glasses up on his nose and sighs. "I don't think Latvia would resist anything, and we're both very worried for him."

"I don't know how to say this..." They can both picture Poland sitting down on a couch and covering his eyes, stressed and thinking. "Okay, I have a recommendation."

"Who?" Lithuania looks over his shoulder. He's either doing this out of habit or just worried that Latvia's going to come downstairs. Unlikely. Sealand's over, and it takes a lot to pull them away from whatever they do. So habit. From always being on the run, worried that Russia would appear in one of his moods again.

"China."

"_China?" _

"Like, hear me out. Think about it. He's the oldest nation. He raised Japan, and see how the guy turned out. He's, like, totally, the peacekeeper. He's a good guy- both of them. And China is the shoulder to cry on for both of the Koreas so he knows about brothers and stuff like that. Also, think about Hong Kong. He knows countries and independence and rebellions. You should totally talk to him!"

Estonia looks at Lithuania. Lithuania looks at Estonia.

"I mean, it can't, like, hurt, can it?"

"I suppose not..." At that point, right before a crucial decision, Latvia and Sealand appear around the corner with stained red faces from.. cherries? Popsicles? Cherry Popsicles?

Sealand is talking a mile a minute and Latvia nods excitedly. It appears that they are planning something. Most likely a bid for Sealand to spend the night, which works better at Latvia's house due to the fact that Estonia and Lithuania like seeing Latvia do stuff with others.

Lithuania glances over his shoulder. Definitely. They both look too innocent, too composed. "Yes, as long as you call Sweden." Finland is also a bit of a pushover.

Sealand high fives Latvia, who is still somewhat uncomfortable with the prospect and the totally foreign concept of something painful being good, but he gamely holds up his end and the two disappear again.

"Sorry. The boys." Lithuania pauses and then nods. "We'll call China."

xxx

In the end, Sweden agrees and Sealand and Latvia plonk themselves down in front of the television with pizza and whatever else they could find when raiding the cupboards. Latvia is making up for lost time by being with friends nearly every day and eating junk food and watching television. Estonia and Lithuania were actually the ones behind all the crappy food, as they were hoping it would help tiny Latvia put on a little weight. He's now just underweight, not malnourished, and has energy to run around, not just walk or sit down every few minutes, out of breath and head swimming. For a while there, Lithuania (Estonia was also quite sick) was carrying Latvia up the stairs, because the boy would pass out against the wall. He's still exhausted easily. They doubt that will ever go away.

After some debate and some Netflixing, the boys settle on _The Prince of Egypt, _which Lithuania is somewhat uncomfortable with, due to a few scenes involving slavery, nationhood, and oppression. He stands nervously by the door until Estonia drags him away with a hard look.

Latvia and Sealand sing along to Let My People Go and then Latvia has to pause the movie and excitedly explain the Baltic Way. Sealand is impressed. They then have to watch that scene again. And again. And again. Estonia and Lithuania both end up with headaches.

As it often goes when Sealand is over, no one sleeps until midnight and there are some loud noises most likely coming from an iPad. Lithuania gives up on trying to control the pair and settles for doing paperwork.

He mentally marks Friday the fifteenth a "good day" for Latvia. A REALLY good day.

And then writes "CALL CHINA" in his chickenscratch handwriting on the calendar.

Sealand and Latvia are now borrowing the phone.

Please please please don't call Britain please please please please

"Britain! It's me, Sealand, and Latvia's here too! Latvia and I wanted to say hi!"

"H-hello Britain." Latvia swallows. "Can we have scones?"

"IT'S MIDNIGHT YOU CRAZY KIDS!"

xxx

Yes, it was a good day.

xxx

**let me know whatcha thinking of it... GOOGLE BALTIC WAY IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have NO LIFE so I have come here to you, Hetalia.**

**xxx**

A few days later, Lithuania is reading in the living room with a pounding headache from lack of sleep (paperwork) and lack of water (laziness and unwillingness to get up).

That's when the crash and shatter comes, what used to be a sound of imminent doom and still one that makes Lithuania drop his book and then shake himself. No, it's no problem, Estonia just dropped a cup or somethi- Estonia's not in the house. It was Latvia. And Latvia has always been the clumsy one, at Russia's house as well, and he was always the one who had to clean up after himself. Sometimes Russia would hold the shards of whatever it was to Latvia's hands, his face. And then Latvia would have to double-time whatever he was doing to clean up the blood and dust.

Lithuania runs to the kitchen only to find the worst case scenario- yep, it's Latvia. Standing with his back to the door, but as soon as he hears footsteps, he spins around with his hands clasped to his chest and the routine begins. He doesn't even recognize Lithuania.

"M-mr. Russia s-sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll pick it up." Latvia is staring straight at Lithuania, but somehow the younger nation doesn't seem to see his brother. He kneels down and grabs a fistful of the sharp shards so tightly that they cut his hands. Now Latvia's bleeding on the floor and he seems confused, looking up. "I c-can do it myself if you want."

"No, Latvia, no!" Lithuania lunges forward and Latvia shrieks at the top of his lungs, flying backwards, and cowering. The youngest Baltic holds the shards to his wrists, his hands, and makes a few neat incisions, holding it out. Lithuania leans in, trying to take the weapons, but if he tries to do that, Latvia screams and curls into a ball.

_He thinks I'm Russia._

And now Lithuania is forced to try some tough love- he grabs Latvia's bleeding wrists and tugs him off the floor and into his arms, crushing the little nation against his as Latvia scream-sobs, then sobs, and then cries and now he's back in the present. Lithuania scoops him up like a baby and carries him into the living room, whispering soothing words to his as they go. Latvia's shoulders shake with each new tear.

He's still apologizing to someone when Lithuania sits down on the sofa and paws for the medical kit that they keep, thank god, in the living room. He uses a glass of water from who knows how long ago to wash off the cuts.

"You went deep, Latvia."

Lithuania patches up his hands and uses tweezers to pull a tiny shard out. Latvia cries out and then stifles it halfway through.

"No, no, that's okay Latvia." He sets the kit aside and pulls the boy closer, so his knees are tucked against his chest. Latvia has always found curling up to be comforting.

Lithuania rocks him back and forth, whispering "you're okay" over and over until Latvia's tears slow to a trickle and not the great heaving coughs of earlier. Lithuania shifts the smaller nation so he's sitting at a ninety degree angle from Liet's face, head turned to see his brother.

"I'm sorry, Lithuania..." He swallows. "I thought you were- I thought you were Mr. Russia." Latvia flinches at his own words and buries his head in Lithuania's chest, wrapping his arms tight around his brother.

"I know, Latvia, I know." Lithuania sighs, making Latvia's body rise and fall as well. "I'm so sorry, my dear brother, I'm so sorry."

Estonia comes home to find Latvia in his fragile state and Lithuania cradling him, so he goes ahead and leaves again, coming back with soup in a container, from some shop or another. They force it into their brother and Estonia distracts him while Lithuania calls Poland, who calls China, who now has an appointment with Latvia tomorrow at three.

What could possibly go wrong?

xxx

**EVERYTHING. ^J^**


End file.
